I love you
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim says the three words that mean the most to her.


**I love you  
By Captainkodak1**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I don't write M class stories often. I do hope you enjoy this one. Kim Possible belongs to the Disney Company. The song belongs to DaBuzz.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim rolled over in bed stretching her arms, then she rolled over on her side. She thought of that old movie on the mouse ear channel she had watched as a child. One of her favorite songs was "Dreams are a wish come true." Well, her dreams had been answered as her wishes had come true. She knew that someday her prince would come and he did. Little did she know he would appear in a gangly blonde haired boy who had been her lifetime friend. He had come to her rescue as they were tied up in the Beuno Nacho warehouse. He didn't save her by heroic deeds but by words." Out there in here". Four simple words that opened her eyes and her soul. Kim reached out and turned on the light on the bedside table. The figure in bed next to her rolled over to face her. She let the sheet fall from her chest as she bent over to give him a kiss. As the kiss deepened she raised her left hand to cup his cheek. Her engagement ring and wedding ring glinting in the light. The wedding ring that she had worn less than twenty four hours now.

_I put on the light  
As you opened your eyes  
Then I gave you a kiss  
I´ve been waiting forever  
For this to come true  
Now I know that you´r burning  
Inside my heart_

Kim rolled on top of the man who was her world. They had traveled around the world several times and he was by her side all the time. But right now her world was the small space surrounding the two of them. She wrapped herself around Ron and his arms came up to pull her down onto him. They were in their own world. He was her world and she was his world. They became one world together as they shared and gave their love totally to the other. Their one world was a world of passion and ecstasy. Kim pushed herself up her hair hanging down around her head creating an auburn veil surrounding their faces. Her head flew back and her mouth came open as the two of them shouted and shuddered together as they reached the pinnacle of their love.

_The world is too small  
To express how I feel  
You can always be s__ure  
I will be there to hold you  
And night after night  
We make the sweatest love  
Cause we are one_

Kim slid down into Ron's embrace, their hearts slowing, the breaths shallowing. She laid her head in that special spot on her shoulder. She flipped her sweat dampened hair over her shoulder as she snuggled down into his embrace. Her right hand traced designs in the dampness of the sweat on Ron's chest. She traced his chest muscles and gently caressed the hair on his chest. This man was hers and he was more man than anyone she had ever met. He was the total package for her, but most important was his soul, his heart. That was the most glorious part of him. He had his looks but that was not what she fell in love with. It was that beautiful wonderful soul that he gave to her even when she didn't know he was giving it to her. A small smile crossed her face when she thought his other attribute was not so bad either. In fact it was the perfect attribute for her, the perfect fit in her opinion. She had some secrets to share, all with the love that she could give.

_I´ll tell my secrets for you  
I´ll give you all that I have  
Please don´t tell me we´re through  
Cause I need you so bad  
In everyway I can give, I want to save it for you  
I want you closer than everything  
I love you… I love you_

Kim lay there as Ron slid into a light sleep. She gazed at him, marveling at how lucky she was. Her thoughts went back to high school. A deep shame came over her as she remembered the times. No matter how she acted, no matter which boy she was crushing on, Ron was there. Until the name that was never mentioned came into their lives. He seemed to know something was wrong but she was so wrapped in the food chain and how she and it filled that spot she cherished that she just pushed him away. He went to the Amazon for her while she went out on a date. He never failed in his support of her. Even when time after time she failed to support him. She sighed and dedicated herself and her soul to prove herself to be worthy of his love. Without him she didn't think she could survive in the world.

_No matter what I said  
No matter what I did  
I will do what I can  
To proove that I´m worthy  
You are my god  
Without you I´m falling In misery_

The world. The world that they had saved time after time. THEY saved. Not Kim Possible, but the two of them together. She made sure that any news person knew that, and if they didn't report it that way. Well, there had been many a reporter who found out that Kim Possible had a temper. Together they saved the world, and together they had their own world, arm in arm, two hearts beating as one, two souls united together.

_The world…._

Ron's hand moved over and down her side. She purred as it stroked up and down her chest. His touch was so soft, and her body reacted to his touch, shivers of pleasure filled her as he continued to caress her. He rolled over on top of her and began to lay a string of kisses down her neck across her chest and back up to her opposite cheek. She nestled under him as he began to move. Her neck craned back as her body answered to his and they began to move in a rythtm of love. She raised her legs around him and put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. Her eyes closed as the two of them returned to their world of love.

_How can I say  
I wanna be with you until the end of time When you are near  
There is one thing that I want you to hear I love __Y__ou……_

Kim's breaths came faster and faster. She pulled him closer into her as she shuddered with waves of pleasure. The was their world, the two of them, forever, until the end of time. She turned her head slightly and whispered into his ear the one thing she could never say enough.

"I LOVE YOU."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope everyone enjoyed this little story. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.

The final voting on the Fannie awards is going on. Please click on my author name to go to my author site. There is a list of the awards that I am nominated for along with the links to them. There is also a link to the other awards. I thank you for your support of all the authors and their stories.


End file.
